ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thermo
Thermo is the hot-headed hero who's husband of Snowflake, Ordinary Boy's father, former leader of the New Crusaders, and once a worker at Dr. Telomere's Potato Chip Factory. His power is to cause heat with his hands. History 'Before the Books' Thermo fought along with a group of young superheroes including Snowflake, Crysthaneum, Windbag, Big Bouner, and the Levitator as the New Crusaders. He later married one of his teamates, Snowflake. They bore a son whom they called Ordinary Boy, because his lack of power make him ordinary. Eventually, the team retired. At Dr. Telomere's Potato Chip Factory, he heats up the chips being made. Thermo also got the privilege of having free bags of potato chips for himself and his family. 'A Hero Revealed' Thermo quit his job at the factory to try to promote his name to Superopolis. He even wanted to join the League of Ultimate Goodness, led by the Amazing Indestructo, Superopolis's popular hero. But he got rejected every time when he tried to join in. Therefore, Thermo would get a little jealous of AI. One day, Thermo and his son went out to do some shopping, with the rule by Snowflake that they could only pick two of their own choosing. While shopping, a villain called the Multiplier caused some chaos by surprisingly rapidly duplicating toilet paper rolls. Thermo and the Big Bouncer, who works at the Mighty Mart, defeated him together. But the credit was taken by AI, who just picked up the Multiplier and hauled him off. Thermo tried to join other superhero groups. But they also rejected him, most of them saying he's too old. Ordinary Boy then suggested that he could try to make his own team with known friends, such as Big Bouncer, Windbag, and the Levitator. Thermo accepted this idea and decided to. After gathering the three, the four former members of the New Crusaders try to find a name for themselves. Thermo came up with it: The New New Crusaders. The New New Crusaders had their first battle at Professor Brain Drain's lair when Stench needed them for help. During the fight, Thermo caused pain on a Dumbot with his hands. When Professor Brain Drain captured Ordinary Boy and took him on his blimp, Thermo asked the Amazing Indestructo for help, suggested by the Levitator. But the popular hero at first refused, saying he's a failure, until Whistlin Dixie gave some encouragement. AI lifted up Thermo under his arms and flew to save O-Boy. Upon reaching the blimp, Ordinary Boy hugged his father while the Amazing Indestructo confronted Prof. Brain Drain for breaking their contract. Thermo saw a hint of AI's true character when the hero seemed to agree with the villain about assigning a new archenemy under contract. The Multiplier, who was on the blimp as well, was about to take revenge for what happened at Mighty Mart. Thermo and O-Boy grabbed paddles to block the Multiplier's ammo of ping-pong balls, which harmly bounced off of Thermo. The hotheaded hero then knocked out his enemy. Meanwhile, AI let Brain Drain go out of guilt. Ordianary Boy quickly tripped Brain Drain over and asked his dad to take care of him. Thermo tried hard to keep him away from draining his brain. The old man kicked Thermo in the leg, causing him to drop in pain and set a rug on fire. Thermo, AI, and Ordinary Boy escaped from the burning blimp. The Return of Meteor Boy? The Great Powers Outrage Li'l Hero's Handbook description NAME: Thermo POWER: The ability to generate intense levels of heat from his hands. LIMITATIONS: His power is not always under control. Be careful when shaking hands with Thermo. CAREER: A member of the New Crusaders throughout his twenties, Thermo has spent most of the last decade heating the fryers at Dr. Telomere's Potato Chip Factory. CLASSIFICATION: An impressive power as long he dosen't get too hotheaded. Image gallery thremo-with-kettle.jpg|Thermo heating a kettle. Thermo-and-OB.jpg|Thermo burning Ordinary Boy's teddy bear. AI-and-Thermo.jpg|Thermo and The Amazing Indestructo|link=The Amazing Indestructo Category:Heroes Category:New Crusaders